Karoshi Suicide Salaryman
Karoshi Suicide Salaryman is a puzzle platformer suicide game made by Jesse Venbrux. The goal on this game is to die. There are 50 stages, in which you have to kill yourself. Jump on spikes, get smashed by a safe, electrocute yourself, or shoot yourself. There's a lot things to do in this game before you can get to next level. There are tricks in every level, and usually you have to solve a puzzle. You need a flash player to play them. Author and Staff *'Author:' Jesse Venbrux *'Programming:' Peter Groeneweg *'Art:' Ferry Spaans *'Music:' Gerard Venbrux *'Sound effects:' Jake Almond Controls *'Arrow keys:' Moves Karoshi. :*'Up arrow:' Jump. :*'Left arrow:' Move left. :*'Right arrow:' Move right. *'Space bar:' Shoot. *'R:' Restart. Objects:'' '' *'Gray block/Floor:' A standard block. Won't break. *'Spikes: '''They'll kill you! Jump on them to finish a level. *'Safe:' A nice, moveable object. Make stairs of them, get them on buttons and square switches to keep them pressed, or get under them when they fall and you'll die. *'Bulletin board:' These'll help you by giving a hint i you get close. There are many boards with differen hints and colors. *'Red button:' These'll activate circle blocks by making them vanish. Use these wisely. *'Square switch: These'll activate square blocks by making them vanish. Use these wisely. Note: You need a safe to press them. *'''Circle block: These'll vanish if you activate a red button. *'Square block: '''These'll vanish if you activate a square switch. *'Pistol: A simple weapon. You can destroy brown blocks with this, or move by shooting them, if you are lazy or the safes are out of reach. You can also kill yourself by shooting a rubber bouncyblock (the bullet will come back). *'Brown block: '''A breakable block. Shoot it with your pistol to break it. *'Square bouncyblock: You can't jump any higher jumps from it, but you can deflect bullets from it. Use it to your advantage and kill yourself. *'Triangle bouncyblock:' You can't jump any higher jumps from it, but you can deflect bullets from it. Use it to your advantage and kill yourself. Note: The bullet will change its way by 90 degrees depending the state of the rubber side of the block. Check it yourself! *'Spring:' Makes karoshi jump higher than the usual. Use it to your advantage by checking places that would normally be out of reach. *'Explosive block: '''Will explode if shot or electrocuted. They can't kill you, but they can throw safes if you let them. *'Electrical''' block: 'Will explode explosives and kill you if you touch it when it's on. *'Lever: Activates the electrical block. You can activate levers from afar with a pistol. *'Heart:' Will give Karoshi an extra life! Don't collect it, though. Only on boss level. Trivia *The word "karoshi" is japanese, and means death by overwork. *Jesse Venbrux has made lots of other games, like Frozzd, Pazzon and Torque. These games can be downloaded to your desktop. *There are also three downloadable Karoshi games (Karoshi, Karoshi 2, Karoshi factory). You need at least Windows 98 to play them. *Karoshi Suicide Salaryman is the first browser version of karoshi games. See also: *Super Karoshi External links *Karoshi games *Other games by Jesse Venbrux Category:Puzzle games Category:Platformer games Category:Suicide games Category:Action games